Do You Like Scary Movies?
by poegrrll
Summary: The boys watch a horror film and you'd be surprised of who doesn't like them


Disclaimer: I do not own Remy or Logan. Marvel & Fox Pictures do so don't sue

The boys watch a scary movie only one of them don't like im

_The thunderstorm raged outside the mansion as Logan sat at the table solemnly looking at the DVD in his hand turning it over and over. Remy had just come in reeking of cheap booze cheap cigarettes and even cheaper boys but he came over to Logan putting his arms around his powerful neck._

_Thunder cracked as Remy felt his lover jump something was up then he saw the DVD. A smile crossed his handsome face as he took it out of Logan's rough work worn palms. and read the title "Cher is this for us tonight?" Logan nodded his head saying nothing. Remy beamed at the suggestion pulled Logan up on his feet._

_He frowned slightly when he saw that Logan wasn't looking up at him. His empathy had been telling him something all night and it bothered him to see Logan this tense. He pulled the shorter man into his arms "What's wrong Cher?"_

_"It's nothin...forget it." Lightening flashed as Logan straightened up but Remy had caught something in his eyes..the haunted look of the feral beneath. Something had spooked him but good he knew that if Logan wanted to tell him he could not push him._

_Blue eyes stared up into the red eyed Canadian almost pleading with him not to say a word then he switched tactics as any solider would on the battlefield "Well we watchin it or not darlin?"_

_His voice sounded harsh to Remy's ears but he nodded held Logan's hand and took them to the living room. There on the table was a big bowl of popcorn a couple of beers and a few bags of candy. Remy was delighted as he sat Logan down first._

_The Canadian grunted and pulled the Cajun next to him "This is my treat darlin you just stay put and let me take care of it."_

_He got up and went over to the TV pushed the DVD into the machine and pushed play. Remy caught a shiver then it was gone. Logan picked up the remote and came over to the coach sat down patted his chest as an invitation for the Cajun to rest his head on it._

_Remy sighed and cuddled up. He could feel the feral's heart beating frantically as he pressed play. The previews went by slowly then the main title popped up Texas Chainsaw Massacre as Logan shuddered again._

_Gambit could not believe it Logan should be use to violence and gore. His past and his present now with the X-Men he should be desensitized to this. But he could feel a tremble under the powerful muscles. He was afraid._

_At any body else Remy would have laughed but not the bruiser of the group. "You say anything Cajun to anybody..."_

_He couldn't finish his sentence as Remy kissed him gently "Cher Remy not tell anybody...we don't have to watch dis you know?" _

_He heard a deep sigh as Logan held him even more tightly his voice was quiet "I know I should be use to it darlin but these kinds of movies freak me out...super human villains are one thing psychopaths another." _

_He grabbed a beer cracked it open and drank it. Remy put his head up tucked his long legs under him and looked at Logan with his empathy put on full blast. He put a hand on his and said ever so softly "Cher no one should be "use to it"," he grabbed the remote put it to stop then put all of his attention on Logan "Especially you."_

_The two men said nothing as Logan put his head on Remy's chest breathing heavily. Remy held him not saying a word "sorry darlin." he muttered into his satin shirt. Remy put his hands in his shaggy hair rubbing his scalp slightly. It calmed him down "Tell ya what Cher..tomorrow me & Addie will pick out a movie...make it a family night."_

_Logan lifted his head and kissed him as Remy responded taking his empathy and letting the man know how much he loved him. After a half an hour of gentle kissing "Well Disney is a lot better then this." he said chuckling._

_Remy got up pulled the movie out of the DVD as Logan rose. He turned off the light as the Arcadian swept over to his side. They went up to the bedroom and closed the door behind them._

_The End_


End file.
